veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed
Plot It starts out with Percy Pea and Lil' Pea coming out of the movie theater and gets robbed by the Milk Money bandit (Scallion 3 ), but is stopped by Larry-Boy. The next day later, Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot think Alfred (Archibald Asparagus) is a robot! They tell The Rumor Weed and she starts spreading a huge rumor! Larry-Boy is sent to help, but the real hero are Junior and Laura for spreading nice words! Main Characters *Larry-Boy *Alfred Asparagus *Larry the Cucumber *Dad Asparagus *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *The Rumor Weed *Madame Blueberry *Scooter *Mr. Nezzer *Dad Carrot *Dad Pea *Mr. Nezzer and Dad Carrot Minor Characters *Percy Pea *Lil' Pea *Scallion 3 *Mrs. Cucumber *Mr. Scallion *Tom Scallion Banner Characters *Pa Asparagus *Ma Asparagus *Unnamed Asparagus Boy *Chicken *Jimmy Gourd *Fibrilious Minimus *Bob and Larry (young) Cameo Characters *Barth *Gordy *Renee Blueberry *Baby Cucumber *Cucumber Guys *Carrot Guys *Grandpa Carrot *Chili *Dr. Glocken *Jack *The Mushroom Family *Pepe *Ed Carrot *Tim Carrot *Larry Scallion *French Cucumber *Usa Cucumber *Kenny Chilli *Mr. Pepper Trivia *This is the first Larry-Boy episode that Madame Blueberry appears in. *This is the last appearance of the Asparagus Girls. *This is the only appearances of Dr. Glocken the Onion, The Mushroom Family, Pepe the Bell Pepper, Chili the Chilli Pepper, and Jack the Pumpkin, Tim Carrot, Ed Carrot, and Larry Scallion, and Usa Cucumber and French Cucumber. *There are some mentionings in this episode that references the last episode like: **Percy saying what happened the last time they were on the sidewalk and him and Lil' Pea look up in the sky. **Bob the Tomato is in his first picture. **Jimmy Gourd id in his picture. **Scooter thinks a space alien crashed his cruiser. **Larry-Boy says that if anymore space aliens fall into Bumblyburg, he's ready for them. **When Archie tells Larry-Boy to come back to the Larry Cave, if you look on the bottom right of the monitors, you can see the Junior hologram from the last episode. **This is the second episode with no VeggieTales Theme Song and Countertop, but there was a VeggieTales Theme Song and Countertop back in "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!" *The veggietales title was being considered of being dropped for this episode according to Phil Vischer *Was going to be the last half hour VeggieTales film, until budget concerns made the plan being dropped according to Phil Vischer * The scene where Larry-Boy confronts the Milk Money bandit was originally going to be in "Larry-Boy! And The Fib from Outer Space!", but the scene was too long that it ended up being cut and being put in Rumor Weed, according to the DVD commentary *On the main screen, there's an Easter egg to the right of the features logo. If you go there, a rarely scene trailer for the show will be shown. The reason it wasn't used was because it was deemed a little scary for kids, kind of like the batman trailers. *This one of Mike Nawrocki's three favorite VeggieTales episodes. The other two are "Madame Blueberry" and "Are You My Neighbor?". *Fans wrote to Big Idea after Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space was released saying that there weren't enough woman characters. After hearing this, Big Idea made the next villain a woman. Fans wrote saying this time about how it was rude that woman are gossipy. *Jeremy Vickery Was Animating The Weed Shapes And Larry-Boy *This Is Adam Holmes's Last Episode *This Is Mark Buczek's Last Episode *This Is Bryan Moll's Last Episode *This Was The Last Episode To Use Softimage. The next episodes are now animated with Maya. *This Is Nicole Allen's First Episode *This Is Andy Arnett's First Episode *This Is Richard Gouge's First Episode *This Is Patty O'Kelley's First Episode *This Is Marc Vulcano's First Episode. Before veggietales, he worked for the now bankrupt gaming company Sierra. *This Is Henry Vera's First Episode *This Is Ryan Williams First Episode *When Andy Arnett, Thomas Danen, Aaron Hartline, Mike Laubach, Joe McFadden, Bryan Moll, Charles Ramsey, Ron Smith, Nathan Tungseth, Jeremy Vickery, Marc Vulcano and Ryan Willams Were Going Home, Robert Ellis Stayed Behind Animating The Larry-Cave Segement Gallery Weed 1999 cover.JPG|1999 cover Weed 1999 back cover.JPG|1999 back cover Weed 2004 VHS cover.jpg|2004 VHS cover Weed 2004 DVD cover.jpg|2004 DVD cover Weed 2004 DVD back cover.jpg|2004 DVD back cover Category:Episodes